Surprising Revelations
by Spirit Lovelorn
Summary: One shot taking place during the game. Upon arriving on the Lunar Base, Ellone reveals a long kept secret to her beloved Uncle Laguna.


Surprising Revelations  
by Spirit Lovelorn  
  
(Once again, I don't own anything. It all belongs to Squaresoft, except for Squall because I kidnapped him. Mwahahahahaha!!! Oh yeah, this wrote be my rewritten version. It takes place during the game. It's when Ellone went out into space to be reunited with Laguna.)  
  
*****  
  
Laguna Loire, President of Esthar for the past seventeen years, re-entered the Lunar Base after inspecting Adel's Tomb (Adel being the sorceress he imprisoned and freed Esthar from). He took off his helmet and laid it down on a seat.  
  
"Mr. President?" The technician in charge of the Lunar Base, Piet, peeked into the locker room. "There is someone here you really should meet."  
  
"Okay, just let me get changed," the forty-something-year-old man told the young technician.  
  
Piet left Laguna to himself. He stepped inside one of the changing stations, and a few minutes later, came out in a pair of khaki pants and a pale blue button-down shirt left untucked. The slightly graying black hair on his head was hastily tied back. He stepped out into the hall where Piet was waiting.  
  
"She's in that room." Piet pointed down the hall.  
  
Laguna marched down the hall and went through the door. A girl around the age of twenty-one was sitting on the couch. Laguna eyed her carefully; she looked very familiar.  
  
"Uncle Laguna?" His green eyes lit up as he realized who she was.  
  
"Oh my god, Elle!!" He rushed to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. After so many years, the little girl he had grown to consider as a daughter had come back, only she wasn't a little girl anymore.  
  
"Wow, look at you!" He was still in shock that Ellone was actually there with him. "You turned into a beautiful young woman!"  
  
"Uncle Laguna, I have so much to tell you," Ellone said.  
  
They sat down and Ellone began to talk. She told Laguna of the orphanage, her life on the White SeeD ship, and her role in the international conflict. Laguna listened to her every word, regretting that he had missed these last seventeen years of her life. He hugged her.  
  
"Elle, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you or Raine." Laguna was sincerely honest in his apology. "If only I could have been there, I would have been able to take care of you."  
  
"Uncle Laguna," Ellone bit her lip, "there's something else that you really need to know."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, uh, Raine ... before she died, she-"  
  
"Just tell me straight out," Laguna said encouragingly.  
  
Ellone took a deep breath. "You have a son."  
  
"WHAT!?" Laguna jumped up. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Ellone just looked at him with sad brown eyes.  
  
"Oh my god." Laguna sat down and buried his face in his hands. "I've been a father this whole time. Dammit!"  
  
"You're taking this pretty hard," Ellone said.  
  
"You're damn right I'm taking this hard!" Laguna realized he was yelling at her and calmed down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"It's okay." Ellone looked up at him.  
  
"I'm just so surprised," Laguna sighed. "It's just that for seventeen years, a part of me has been out there, and I wasn't even aware. I was informed when Raine died, but no one ever told me she had a baby. I may have been some ridiculous idiot to those in Winhill, but I had a right to know I had a child!"  
  
Ellone pursed her lips. "I tried to change the past, but I found out I couldn't."  
  
"It's all right." Laguna put an arm around her. "I'm glad you came to find me... Just a thought, did you ever use your power on me?"  
  
"I sent other people's minds into your past," Ellone told him.  
  
"So that's what the faeries were!" Laguna exclaimed.  
  
"I sent your son, Squall, into your mind,"Ellone said.  
  
"Squall?" Laguna thought about it for a moment. "Do you know anything about him?"  
  
"Sort of," Ellone replied. "He's a SeeD from Balamb Garden. Squall's kinda withdrawn and prefers to be alone... He looks just like Raine. He has her eyes."  
  
"I still can't believe I'm a father." Laguna shook his head. "The boy must hate me."  
  
"He doesn't really know you're his father," Ellone mumbled.  
  
"I don't want him to think he's an orphan," Laguna said sadly. "I'll have to get in touch with him and have a long talk."  
  
"I think you'll be doing most of the talking," Ellone laughed. "He's not one for conversation."  
  
Laguna remained serious. "I regret not being able to take care of you or 'him' when you were little, but I want to be a part of your life again. If you can find it in your heart, forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, Uncle Laguna," Ellone (once again) hugged him. "You've been like a father to me and I love you."  
  
"I hope Squall feels the same way."  
  
Ellone smiled reassuringly. "I've missed you."  
  
*****  
  
(I hope this was too sappy or stupid, but oh well if it is. Love it or hate it, it doesn't matter. Feel free to tell me this sucks, and a big thank you to those who gave me the constructive criticism. I hope I improved this somewhat.) 


End file.
